Didn't know I'd love you so much
by c3lph t1tl3d
Summary: Now I am going to tell you about a very beautiful woman that will completely change the fight against Naraku and melt a certain Ice Lord’s heart. So here we start… Sesshomaru/OC. M to be safe


Didn't know I'd love you so much

By Lady Heather

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or any of the basic idea's that I use.

**a/n: Okay so this is a Sesshomaru/OC fic and I am going to be borrowing some ideas from other anime's, like Yu Yu Hakusho. I want the snow maiden idea. That is all. Thank you for reading. Btw all the a/n's will be in bold. n_n **

Chapter 1

*Author's POV*

Now I am going to tell you about a very beautiful woman that will completely change the fight against Naraku and melt a certain Ice Lord's heart. So here we start…

It was a cold night. The stars were shining in the sky beautifully and Arianna was sitting outside her cottage looking up into the sky. She lives in the middle of a forest to keep away from most passerby. Arianna is no ordinary woman though. She is an Ice Maiden; an elite race of demon that are only women. She has separated herself from her colony as they were recently slaughtered by a group of rogue demons. She could do nothing as she was gone at the time. Ice Maidens are very special as they can self reproduce. Most of the Maidens hate men and refuse to as much as look at them.

Now Arianna is a very beautiful woman. She has curly snow white hair that falls down her back in graceful waves. Her skin is flawlessly white and she has only the barest tinting of pink on her cheeks. Her eyes are a crystalline blue that look as cold as a winter sky most of the time. Her lips are a light rosy pink that completely suited her. She has good proportions in her chest but is quite short, being that she is only 5'4''. She always wears a amethyst circlet on her forehead and she has pointed ears that glint with the silver fastenings that she keeps on them. She has willowy arms that too have silver armbands on them with intricately carved snowflakes on them. She wears a beautiful almost see-through veil that goes over her hair and flows down her back. She is wearing a light airy sort of white fabric that is formed into a beautiful dress and she wears a white cloak that's trimmed with white rabbit fur. All in all she's a vision in white. She's exceptionally beautiful and rightfully so, she was one of the most beautiful on all the isles.

Arianna is a simple woman though. She takes care of her little cottage and grows her own food. She still trains everyday to keep herself on par so she can defend herself against most demons that might stumble across her. Arianna creates the snow and ice that surrounds her little cottage as a way of letting others travel away from her territory. Most aren't stupid enough to come picking a fight and all the others she will take care of. She doesn't have trouble from most humans as they would die in her cold weather. She gets a few visitors every now and then. The demon Lord Sesshomaru comes by and visits her every so often asking about Naraku. She had known his mother and father for a very long time. Totosai comes and visits her too. She helps him by letting him have access to her library of knowledge. She has never been approached by this Naraku fellow but she has no doubts that if he is stupid enough to come to where she is then she will now hesitate to kill him where he stands. She is not known for her kindness to others most of the time. She is known for how she kills people and her ruthlessness at that.

**Now I say that we go into Arianna's POV so she can explain more about herself…so read on! Oh and you can go to http : // dark-spider . deviantart . com / art / Ice-Maiden-108189714 oh yeah remove the spaces and you will see my interpretation of Arianna. Check out his stuff Dark Spider is my favorite artist on Deviant art.**

*Arianna's POV*

It was a long day. I had been trying to get my roses to come back to life. They were somehow poisoned and had died. They are one of my guardians to my gardens that house my extensive number of plants for any number of things. I just don't understand how they could have died and the even stranger part is that I know that someone poisoned them but they didn't take anything from my garden or come onto my property or I would have known about it. They only killed the rose bushes which is that much more infuriating than what it already is. My plants you see are very special kinds of plants. They are demonic plants; which are very useful for a lot of things such a healing, protection, warding, spells, and all sorts of other things. That is the only spot on my lands also where there is no snow and ice. I keep it warm over there to make sure my plants survive. I tend to them every day. I make quite a profit for my gardening skills.

I walk back over to my cottage in the middle of my cold blizzard. It's a quaint little place (**I know people in that time don't have stuff like this in those days but work with me here. I don't want her living in a hut or a castle so cottage it is**) It is made out of stone and cement. There are pretty windows with shutters on them and a little chimney. I got inside my cottage and sit down on the hearth. I start to warm myself by the fire, though truthfully I'm always cold no matter where I am. I stand up after a few minutes and take of my cloak to hang dry. I get out one of my kettles and start to boil some water for tea. I love the snow it is very beautiful and serene. Out of the corner of my eye I can see 3 people headed up to my cottage. I knew exactly who it was…only a short distance further was some more people headed this way. Sesshomaru has never brought more than himself, Jakken, and Rin before. So naturally I was curious as to whom this other group of people was. He came up the walk way and opened the door then a rush of cold air and snow came into the cottage. Sesshomaru stepped through and stood in all his glory.

"Hello Sesshomaru and who is it that you've brought with you to my humble abode?" I asked politely. I'd decide if these people would have to die once I met them. They were a rag-tag group of a bunch of different people. One was a monk, the other a demon slayer, a hanyou was mixed up in there, there was a demon cat sitting on the demon slayers shoulder, a girl dressed very inappropriately and a fox kit in the girls arms. Then there was Sesshomaru standing there with his little human girl and Jakken the toad demon. They just did not match at all. I couldn't help it…I started laughing. They were all soaked and looked worse for wear and they just didn't fit.

"Okay come in here and sit down. I will make us all some tea." They just stared at me like I had grown a second head. "Well sit down." And they all did after that. Sesshomaru came and sat beside me and just stared at me for a little while.

"I need your help." Was all he said to me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow asking him exactly what he needed my help with.

" I need someone to keep Rin same whilst I battle Naraku." He looked so handsome when he stuck his nose up like that. Of course he knew that I'd do anything for him. I don't even know why he had to ask. I turned my attention to Rin and the little fox kit. They looked exceedingly freezing, so I stood and walked out of that room. I went into my room and grabbed one of my thick ((and expensive mind you)) furs and brought it out there and wrapped the both of them up.

"Now you two need to get closer to the fire and warm up I'll go tone down my snow for the moment." I walked outside and raised my hands to the sky my hands glowed shining silver and the snow lightened up somewhat and it got a little warmer. I turned and walked back inside the house. Everyone was staring at me so I sat down and looked at each one individually then my gaze landed on Sesshomaru.

"Okay so what is going on here and why am I being asked to be a babysitter to Rin? This must be serious if you're bringing her to me knowing that my weather conditions might kill her alone." He looked me straight in the face with that emotionless mask that he always wears but I can see right through it. He doesn't lie with his eyes. Ever.

"The final battle with Naraku is getting closer by the moment and you're the only one that I trust to be able to protect Rin from him should he show his face here."

"I think that he has already tried. My rose bushes were dead this morning. You know the ones guarding the perimeter?" He briefly nodded and I saw recognition flash though his eyes.

"Is my mother going to be coming here soon?" He asked.

"Yes she has some herbs that I've been growing for her that are almost to harvesting. Why? Avoiding her? Does she know that you've been traveling with a human because I can keep that from her if you'd like."

"HEY what's this all about Sesshomaru we need to get going! We can't just sit around sipping tea all day!" Inuyasha yelled. I just looked at him cold and indifferently and took the kettle of the fire as the water was already boiled and I started to make the tea when I heard Sesshomaru growl menacingly at Inuyasha. They looked like they were going to fight, so I stepped in between them and glared. I know that there was nothing but that heated glare on my face. I must have looked very scary there.

"You two will not be going on an all out war in my house. This is not going to happen I can lock you up in my ice shackles and you will stay there until you can learn to control your tempers. .." I must have look serious because they both nodded their heads and everybody else just stared at me in shock and they both sat back down and looked calm.

"good then. Now Sesshomaru you may leave Rin with me I will keep her safe and make sure she is alright while you fight. The kit may also stay with me if you would prefer him to stay safe and away from the fight." She turned to the woman that was holding him and assumed her to be the mother.

"Uhm yeah that would be great, but how well protected are you and this cottage?" She asked.

"I have only the finest of defenses being as I am a wealthy business woman that specializes in rare herbs and demonic plants. The plants itself do most of the protecting though. And what isn't protected by them is most definitely protected by my elemental nature of which is winter, snow, and ice. Most cannot make the trek through my part of the forest without some sort of injury and if that isn't enough I am also a Super S-class demon. Nobody will try to trek through here and succeed unless I deem it so." She looked skeptical but that was only expected because she was leaving her baby with me for god only knows how long and relying on me to keep her kit safe in the meantime.

"Don't worry about it Miko. This Sesshomaru guarantee's that leaving the kit with Arianna would be most wise. She is a very strong demoness and is more than qualified to take care of these two." I blushed when he said that. He always knows how to make me feel good.

*Kagome's POV*

I watched the woman that I now had a name for, Arianna blush at the complement that Sesshomaru just gave her. It's obvious that she cares about the demon Lord, but he doesn't seem to notice it at all. I still have my doubts though, sure Sesshomaru's word is better than anybody else's that I've ever met but still I don't even know this woman, but on the same hand if Sesshomaru is going to trust her with Rin then I might as well.

"Well I best introduce myself. Hello my name is Kagome and I am a miko." I said and put on my best smile. If she was Sesshomaru's friend then she was a friend of ours. She smiled kindly back at me then I looked to my right at Sango urging her to introduce herself.

"Hello I'm Sango and I'm a demon slayer." She said I noticed her try to smile but you cold obviously see it was forced. She was nervous. "And this is my demon cat Kiara." Sango looked to Miroku then.

"I am Miroku and I would like to ask you a question. And I am a Monk." Arianna nodded her head in response that he could speak more. "Will you bear my children?" Sango and I hit him over the head at the same time and he was knocked unconscious. Arianna just stared at him.

I looked at Inuyasha to introduce himself but he looked unwilling so I decided that I would to it for him. "This is Inuyasha. He's a half demon." I said.

"I know who Inuyasha is. It's alright. I've known the Inu's for a very long time."


End file.
